Immortality
by Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy
Summary: Harry, an amnesiac and somehow a god, has a small problem. How will he deal with it? how will he tell Draco? and how will he escape the dreaded baby shower? a slash. rating for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Immortality  
by: Catty the spy

disclaimer: if I owned this I wouldn't be on a site for FAN fiction. if you think I own this, your either hufflepuff idiots or fool gryffindors.

* * *

**Immortality**

Harry Potter, A.K.A.: Sparxs - god of death and amnesiac- stood nervously in Dumbledore's office.  
"How old am I?"  
Dumbledore looked up at him. "17 and 2 months."  
"And Silv- I mean- Draco?"  
"Seventeen and eight months."  
Harry thought a little. "Is it possible to think a spell without knowing you did?"  
"..._Yes_..."  
"Wandlessly?"  
"It's improbable, but possible. Why?"  
Harry cursed under his breath. Then he paled. "No reason professor. Um...where's the nearest bathroom?"  
Dumbledore no sooner pointed it out than Harry dashed into it, quickly placing a silencing charm on the bathroom before he vomited into the toilet.

* * *

Half an hour later he was applying wards, a silencing charm, and an alarm to their room while his husband of sorts stared at him from the bed. "Sparxs? Sweetheart? Mind telling me what the hell you're doing?"  
Harry sat beside Draco Malfoy, AKA: Silver - god of life and amnesiac. "We have a small problem, Silver."  
"Problem?"  
"Oh scratch that. A **BIG** problem. One that could turn into a _disaster_!One that could get us _killed_ or _experimented on_! One that..."  
Draco quickly put his hand over Harry's mouth, cutting the young man off before he could hyperventilate.  
"**Breath**," he ordered. Harry slowly obeyed. Satisfied, he removed the hand. "Now tell me what's wrong."  
Harry took a deep breath. ""You know how I've been throwing up lately?"  
Draco nodded.  
"And how I've been having mood swings?"  
Another nod.  
"And how I've been having cravings?"  
"Yes..."  
"And how I went to Madam Pomfrey about it, but she said nothing was wrong, but I still felt sick?"  
"You found out why?"  
Harry nodded. "You might not like this."  
"Sparxs..."  
"This is just a speculation..."  
"_Sparxs_..."  
"I don't know anything for sure.."  
"_**Just tell me**_!"  
Another deep breath. "Silver...I think...I'm pregnant." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, who don't we make an appointment with a muggle doctor and see what they say? There's a doctor, Andalf Krumis I beleive, that has an office in Cumpersnick."

Cumpersnick was the village they had been living in when they weren't at school. They hadbecome friends with everyone in they extremely small town where nearly everyone was related in some way really quickly.

Harry nodded.

"I'll write him. He has a sister that's a witch. She'll make sure he gets it."

Another nod from Harry. Draco began to question whether or not the young man was listening. He didn't have long to ponder it though, because a soft alarm went off and a knock was heard on the door. "Coming" he called, switching off the alarm and opening the door. The silencing spell had long since been lifted.

"Yes?" He opened it to reveal Hermione and Ron, two of the three who knew of the couple's accidental godhood.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go to Ron's for Christmas, or..."

"Would you like to come to our place instead?"

Hermione looked quite a bit startled, but smiled qucikly. "Sure, I know I'd love to. And Ron...?"

He nodded, taking a curious glance at Harry, who ran to the door as soon as he finished his pie.

"You'll have to be sure to wear muggle clothing. And don't be suprised if there are kids hiding out in the bedrooms. We have frequent visitors."

He and Draco shared a look before he continued.

"We might visit some people for lunch or dinner or at random. Don't be suprised if people pop up and start talking. There are no strangers in our town. We might end up running a daycare in our living room for three days-."

"They love having us watch their kids. If you need some clothes let us know when we get there so we can trade for some. You'll have to help with the shopping. And a certain short someone will have one or two appointments, so don't worry if we vanish. The door is never locked."

"We have a portkey at the train station. We'll use that to get to town so don't dawdle getting off. Meet us before we get on the train. We don't want to leave or lose anyone, understand?"

Two nods.

Draco smiled brightly. "Pie anyone?"


End file.
